mslgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Wisp
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 5109 - Attack: 197 - Defense: 257 - Recovery: 206 - } "An extremely common, and surprisingly frail Astromon. Some say they are made from tiny sparks compressed together. Others believe it to be a base element, but neither theory has been proven at the time of this lecture." -Quote from a lecture by Prof. Deborah Pitts called "Astromon and On and On..." - Wisp = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 6417 - Attack: 247 - Defense: 321 - Recovery: 257 - } "What separates this Astromon from others is its ability to evolve itself. From the moment it is born, it begins feeding off the gases around it. After a certain amount of time, its evolution instincts kick in." - Quote from a lecture by Prof. Deborah Pitts called "Astromon and On and On..." - Will-O-Wisp = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 8035 - Attack: 308 - Defense: 401 - Recovery: 321 - } Sparkler's final form. It naturally floats, and can fly around freely. Despite its simple composition, Will-O-Wisp is surprisingly versatile in the right trainer's hands. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 4205 - Attack: 222 - Defense: 258 - Recovery: 243 - } Made from compressed water droplets, this Astromon can be found in lakes and rivers. - Wisp = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 5260 - Attack: 278 - Defense: 324 - Recovery: 304 - } When Wisp detects an enemy, it fires a wave of water. While a single attack probably won't do much damage, if it starts to layer them, the enemy may very well find itself in trouble. - Will-O-Wisp = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 6577 - Attack: 348 - Defense: 406 - Recovery: 381 - } "For all your drying needs, capture your very own Will-O-Wisp now! Why a Will-O-Wisp? Because they naturally draw moisture from the air! What are you waiting for?!" - Quote from "World of Will-O-Wisps" advertisement - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 3633 - Attack: 243 - Defense: 231 - Recovery: 345 - } You'll find these everywhere, which ironically means they lack presence. - Wisp = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 4541 - Attack: 305 - Defense: 290 - Recovery: 436 - } Able to harness the power of the wind to attack, the wood Wisp can also recover from damage simply by waiting for enough time to pass. - Will-O-Wisp = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 5676 - Attack: 380 - Defense: 362 - Recovery: 547 - } This particular Will-O-Wisp can manipulate wood and the wind. No other Astromon gives off a fresher fregrance, making it an ideal one to capture if you love a clean-smelling home. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Light = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 4032 - Attack: 196 - Defense: 345 - Recovery: 236 - } An Astromon made from rays of light. Its brightness makes it incredibly popular, particularly for people living in caves. - Wisp = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 5040 - Attack: 245 - Defense: 436 - Recovery: 294 - } An Astromon tat evolved by absorbing light, the light Wisp's most charming feature has to be its angelic-looking halo. - Will-O-Wisp = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 6300 - Attack: 306 - Defense: 547 - Recovery: 368 - } The light Wisp overwhelms any dimly glowing light, so naturally it's despised by candle makers, but popular among those who support renewable energy. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Dark = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 3391 - Attack: 323 - Defense: 240 - Recovery: 197 - } The lack of dark regions on Latecia means that these Astromons are rarely seen. Perhaps you should try your luck in the deepest depths of a cave? - Wisp = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 4240 - Attack: 410 - Defense: 300 - Recovery: 246 - } Known for becoming one with the darkness, the dark wisp makes blackened areas even blacker, meaning they can be hard to spot with the naked eye. - Will-O-Wisp = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 5299 - Attack: 514 - Defense: 376 - Recovery: 308 - } Made almost entirely from pure darkness, the dark Will-O-Wisp is an ideal Astromon for those with night jobs who find it tough sleeping during the day. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Category:Astromon Category:1 Star